With popularization of electronic equipment such as a laptop computer, a mobile phone, and a small-sized video camera, size reduction and weight reduction in these types of electronic equipment have been demanded. In addition, a higher speed and higher image quality have been also demanded. Conventionally, an extremely-thin coaxial cable has been used for, e.g., connection between an equipment body and a liquid crystal display unit and wiring in equipment. Because of easy wiring, a harness-shaped multicore cable including multiple assembled and integrated coaxial cables has been used (e.g., Patent Literature 1).